Moving on: White Horse
by vampirelover87564
Summary: Songfic based on a bad breakup Bella has. It s a one shot but I' m wondering if it should be a real story. Give it a chance it is based on Taylor Swift's song White Horse. Please R&R! EXB. Cannon couples but no one else is in the story yet .Rated T incase


**Disclaimer: Stephanie is the master this is just a mere sentence compared to her work. I wish I could snag Emmet Cullen but he's not mine**. **One question how do people have one thousand word Disclaimer's? It's amazing.**

I ran away. Yes, I, Isabella Swan Daughter of the chief ran away. Well technically not I am an adult. I just couldn't stand it anymore I ached all over the place what was I supposed to do Everything reminded me of _him._ Nothing could make me forget that day;

_I was at the beach with Jessica and Angela. We were laughing and having a good time. Jessica was just finishing up her story'' And then when he tried to serve my his coffee he spilt it all over his crotch!'' Oh poor guy I thought. I searched around. Jacob wasn't here so where was he?'' I `m going to go see if I can find Jacob okay guys? '' Go ahead lover girl '' Jessica said in a playful tone. I started walking around he must already be here right? My walk didn't last long. I found him sucking off Britney Smith's face. They were kissing fiercely and their bodies were pressed up against each others. I walked away feeling numb but Jacob noticed me. '' Bella!'' he called. But I just pushed my legs harder and prayed I wouldn't trip .Sobs were wracking through my pulling my body into turmoil. I couldn't love him anymore but I still felt many emotions and words towards him. _

_Betrayal_

_Anger_

_Pain_

_Loss_

_Tragedy_

_Sorrow_

_Misery_

_Disappointment_

_Fury_

_Jealousy_

_Suffering_

_Hate_

_**Love**_

_I still loved him that much was true but I would not get back together with him. Everything else from that night was a blur. I fade into the darkness with my sobs subsiding_

After a while I realized I needed a change in scenery. So I left. I wrote a note explaining my absence to Charlie. I saved enough money to find myself an small apartment. My friend gave me a job as an editor. At least I had something to do to distract myself. I decided I needed to do something different. I poured my heart out into music, it was my second passion. Tracy and I went out to a café in the night. Strange I know but it was crowed because it was open mic. night. . ''Why don`t you go up Bella'' Tracy whispered as a horrible performance was played by someone name Lauren Mallory.

''I' m not sure'' I whispered back hesitantly.

'' Just go'' she snapped.

''There`s no guitar''

''Just ask Lauren for hers''

''Fine'' I asked Lauren for her guitar and she gave it to me while smirking. _It was a look that said you got nothing on me._ I stuttered as I introduced myself. And then I poured my heart out;

**So you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
And I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
And days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known**

**  
I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around**

**Baby I was naive,  
Got lost in your eyes  
And never really had a chance  
I had so many dreams  
About you and me  
Happy endings  
Now I know**

**  
I'm not a princes, this ain't a fairy tale  
I'm not the one to sweep off her feet,  
Lead her up the stairwell  
This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town,  
I was a dreamer before you went and let me down  
Now it's too late for you  
And your white horse, to come around**

**Here you are your sitting there**

**Begging for forgiveness, begging for me**

**Just like I always wanted but I'm sooo sorry**

**Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale**

**  
I'm gonna find someone somewhere who might actually treat me well  
This is a big world, that was a small town  
There in my rearview mirror disappears now  
Now its too late for you and your white horse  
Now its too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now**

**Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa**

**  
Try and catch me now**

**Oh, it's too late  
To catch me now.**

It`s been awhile since I have seen Jacob Black. Every moment we shared together flashed before my eyes. But now that I got this off of my chest I`m over him there is no **sorrow **there is no **regret, pain fury, jealousy , Betrayal, anger, loss, suffering hate, misery, disappointment , tragedy. **Yes, none of those and definitely no love. I looked up and met the eyes of a greek god with amazing emerald green eyes. They were filled with awe and admiration. I was just in a small town but I `m in a big one now and it`s time to make the best of my life and move on. And , hopefully with the emerald greed eyed god.

* * *

Omfg my second one shot!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
